


the slowly dying world

by Bandanariolu



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, End of the World, F/F, Feels, Fluff, I make up ideas, I try to stay in character I'm sorry, No Smut, Shipping, The Refuge, Unhappy Ending, kip/silver - Freeform, reader is silver, save the world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu
Summary: note: I thought, when Niko did the return the sun ending, she had to stay in her friend's dying worldnow, the sun is backwill silver reunite with kip?whats a better time then the present?





	1. Chapter 1

I looked up, the sun was back… but the squares would keep spreading in the world, and e would all have a terrible fate. And, i also hope that the messiah will be alright.

I look to the other side of my house, and i see unopened letters.

I knew who they were from, and… i guess i should read some.

I read the letters. I feel a strange… affection?! Was i always feeling like this?

That's it.

I need to see her, i mean… if the world is gonna die soon, why not do this now?

I go to the docks, and get in the boat, when i get to the glen, i see people celebrating, and i enter the door of the refuge.

I go to the lab, and do the light puzzle, after a few tries, the door opens.

“ huh? Whos there?” said kip, she looks over, and gasps.

“ silver?!” i nod, and walk over to her. “ it's… nice to see you again…”

I hug her.

“ so… the suns buck, huh?” asks kip 

“ yeah, haven't you gone out to see it?” i asked, kips sighed, “ no… to busy with work…” 

“ let's go outside, then” i said, i could tell she had the same feelings for me that i did for her.

I was going to take her out, and… catch up, i guess. Once we get outside, kip gaspes.

“ its…. So pretty!” she said, smiling.

“ wanna go to to lings cafe?” i asked

“ sure!” kip nods, and we go to the cafe.

“ hello!” said ling, “ i’ll just have a bagel.” said kip, i just got coffee.

“ so, how has the last- what? 3 years?” i awkwardly laugh.

“ i mean… science stuff,i guess” kip shrugs,  
Suddenly, we hear a hissing noise. There were squares… everywhere!

 

“ c’mon!” said ling, we ran to the library. 

George opened the door. Her 5…. Eyes? Widened?

“ oh! Its…. great to see you! Well… not really the situation, but… you know!”

 

Kip nods, “ yeah… we need a place to stay until this all dies down- if it does”

I sigh, if anything, this wasn't going to die down, unless the messiah saves this world. But what if she dies? 

It was… pretty late. That, or we were tired.

We got sleeping bags as beds, “ night, my lovely” i said to kip, i kissed kip on the cheek lightly.

“ night!” said kip, we both fell asleep


	2. the bird children

The next morning, i wake up early, along with kip.

“ wanna take a walk?” i ask, “ sure!” said kip, we walked a little bit in the refuge, and a bit outside of it.

After a while, we saw… the messiah?! But… she was surrounded by the squares!

“ robot lady!” cried out the messiah, the squares got closer. h%lP m@!” her voice just sounded… like nothing. I gasped, realizing what the hell went on. 

Hope was lost. The messiah was almost gone. But, she was barely alive, she barely coughed out her last world. “ Ple@se sAve them….” she muttered, “ who?” asked kip, “ C@lamus and… a#lula… in the… gLen….” “ o-ok!” i said, niko suddenly faded away.

The messiah was dead.

 

“ no…” kip teared up, 

“Lets go to the glen.” i said, after a bit of walking, we saw two bird children.

“ hello, do you two know the messiah?” i asked, the smaller one spoke up, “ yeah! Niko is probably at the tower by now! Wait… are you the robot lady niko was talking about?”

“ niko was her name…” i muttred, “was?” said alula, kip gave a weird giggle, “ im sure silver misspoke! Can you give us a second?” calamus nodded.

“ what?” i said, “ we cant let those kids know about niko!” whispered kip, “ this whole dying world thing!”

“ your right…” i said, we went into the room we were in before.

“ we need you to come with us” i said, “ ok!” said alula,she ran toward us, “ since the messiah knows you, alright” said calamus, 

We went home, 2 of the 4 knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niko im sorry! TT


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

I knew I had to tell the kids all the shit that was going on. I don’t want them to know the truth the wrong way.

“ or they could die thinking there friend made it home!” Said kip, “ yeah… I just feel bad, I guess” I Said, I leaned in, “ but… kip. The world is dying. So… I want to make the most of it with you, we can’t pretend it’s gonna get better and save our love for ‘ when it does’ so, I’m just saying… let’s… make the most of it”

Kip nods, and stars tearing up, the fact of us dying soon might have truly sunk in. George walks in, suddenly.

“ so… niko really is…” we both nod, George sighed, “ and, I really don’t want to tell those two children.” Me and kip nod, we suddenly hear screaming.

It’s alula. She is latched on to calamus. The squares have spread to his leg, he is crying, silently. “ no…” I whisper. I run into the next room, not wanting to see this.

Kip ran after me.

“ that was…” she said, I nod, “ the only place we can go is upstairs now.” I Said, we lay in bed for a few hours as we have nothing else to do.

Eventually, kip falls asleep. And a few hours later, the squares we at our bedside. I woke kip up immediately.

“ wha… what? Not now….” she starts crying. I do to, we are going to die, but at least we will die together. The squares surround us, slowly climbing our body’s.

“ I… love you” I say, “ I do too” Said kip, we hug, and start crying, and kiss.  
“ remember, in the next life…” my speech was stopped, “ we will be together” says kip. 

It all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end to my first oneshot fanfic! I love the game and I’m gonna make more


End file.
